Setsuna F. Seiei
|-|Setsuna F. Seiei= |-|GN-001 Gundam Exia= |-|GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair= |-|GN-0000 00 Gundam= |-|GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser= |-|GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II= |-|CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version= |-|GN-0000 00 QanT= |-|ELS 00 QanT= Summary Setsuna F. Seiei (刹那・F・セイエイ, Setsuna Efu Seiei) is the main protagonist of the story in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. He is a Gundam Meister of the paramilitary organization Celestial Being and is humanity's first Innovator. In season 1, he pilots GN-001 Gundam Exia and he pilots GN-0000 00 Gundam and co-pilots its upgrade, the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser with Saji Crossroad in season 2. He pilots the GNT-0000 00 QanT in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-''. Power and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-C', 9-B with explosives | At least 8-A, possibly 7-C | 7-B | At least Low 6-B, likely much higher | Unknown Name: Setsuna F. Seiei, Soran Ebrahim (real name) Origin: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Gender: Male Age: 10 (S1-Pro), 16 (S1), 21 (S2), 23 (AwotT), 73 (AwotT-Ep) Classification: Human, Child Guerilla (former), Gundam Meister, True Innovator, ELS/Innovator Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Peak Human stats, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled mobile suit pilot, Skilled in Martial Arts, Skilled Marksman and Explosion Manipulation, Infiltration, Telepathy, Resistance to mind attacks, Clairvoyance, Can sense quantum brainwaves (QBWs) near him and impending danger from far distances, Can track users of QBWs | Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Large Size (Type 1), Thermal energy weapons, Beam weapons, Bladed weapons, Flight, Spaceflight, various sensors, Information Analysis, radar and electronic jamming, Statistics Amplification via the Trans-Am System, Afterimage | The same but much stronger, Forcefield (GN Field), Optical Camouflage, Stealth, Trans-Am Burst (Increases Setsuna's telepathy and minor mind attack on enemies), Can Teleportation a short distance if hit (Quantum Teleportation) | Quantum Gate, FTL | All previous Gundam abilities, Technology Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 3, Post merging with the ELS), Regeneration (Mid), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Assimilation, Duplication, Power Mimicry, Fusionism, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level, Wall level with explosives | At least Multi-City Block level with GN Blades, possibly Town level with GN Arms | City level | [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Basilisk1995/Setsuna%27s_GN_Buster_Sword At least Small Country level] (Made a gash on the moon sized ELS mothership's surface), likely much higher at Quantum Burst | Unknown, can ignore conventional durability by assimilation Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic on bike, Supersonic+ attack speed with guns | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions | Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed, Massively FTL+ via Quantum Gate (can travel anywhere in the universe, visited the ELS homeworld) | Massively FTL+ via Quantum Gate Lifting Strength: Peak human | At least Class 50 (Gundams are easily capable of picking up and crushing tanks between their hands) | Likely higher (00 Raiser can swing beam sabers formed of concentrated plasma across vast distances) | Even higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class | Island Class | Unknown Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level (Took hours of bombardment from the military). Higher with GN Shield | Multi-City block level. Possibly Town level with GN Shield. Higher with GN Field | At least Multi-City block level. Town level with GN-Sword Bits acting as a shield. Higher with GN Field | Unknown, regeneration, adaptation and reactive evolution makes him difficult to kill Stamina: At least Peak Human | Very High (Virtually limitless combat time unless Trans-Am is initiated) | Nearly limitless (The Twin Drive system produces far more particles than any single GM Drive) | Nearly limitless (Superior to the original 00 and has superior particle output with the Quantum System) | Likely limitless (After ELS assimilation) Range: Extended melee, dozens of metres with guns, clairvoyance can range up to dozens of kilometres | Several kilometres | At least hundreds of kilometres | At least thousands of kilometres | Possibly interplanetary with the ELS Standard Equipment: Guns and explosives, GN-001 Gundam Exia, GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair, GN-0000 00 Gundam, GN-0000R+GNR-010 00 Raiser, GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II, GN-0000 00 QanT / ELS 00 QanT GN-001 Gundam Exia * GN Beam Sabers: Mounted on the back of the shoulders. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate a beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles.300 Years Later sourcebook While the beam saber has a high power rating, one disadvantage is that their performance can be decreased by the surrounding atmospheric conditions or methods of beam diffusion. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. * GN Beam Daggers: Attach to Exia's waist, the GN Beam Daggers shares the same basic system as that of the GN Beam Sabers but are adjusted to have a shorter blade length that makes them harder to diffuse.HG 1/144 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual Setsuna has developed a habit of throwing them at distant enemies while in combat. This weapon type became obsolete in the future as the ability to manipulate beam saber length blades was achieved. * GN Long Blade & GN Short Blade: Named as GN Long Blade and GN Short Blade respectively, these are Exia's customized solid swords that differ in size from the main GN Sword and are the weapons that had the longest development time among all of Exia's armaments. Because the GN Sword has difficulty doing damage without a certain amount of swing and space due to it's size,Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season One Episode 3 The Changing World these were designed in order to give the Exia solid blades that can be used in a variety of situations that the GN Sword has difficulty with. They were stated to possess the ability to cut through 2 meters of conventional E-Carbon armor.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 6 "Seven Swords" Like the GN Beam Daggers, Setsuna occasionally uses the GN Short Blade as a throwing knife.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 19 "Bonds" When not in use, they are stored on the hips. * GN Shield: A shield mounted on Exia's left arm that is made out of extremely strong and durable E-CarbonMaster Grade 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual At first glance, the shield can be thought of as unnecessary as it is made of the exact same material as of the body's main armor. However, due to the flexibility of the arm, the mounted shield can help to absorb shock from attacks. On the surface of the shield, a GN Field can be generated that would confer better defenses to the user. As long as Exia continues to receive GN Particle energy supply, conventional weapons would not be able to penetrate the GN Shield. The shield also possesses an "expansion" mode where the left and right blue sections move outwards and increase the defense area the shield covers, but the drawbacks of this mode are increased particle consumption as well as a decrease in the overall defense property of the shield due to the increased area that GN Field element covers. Although the shield is extremely effective against conventional weapons, its strength is not enough to defend against stronger attacks such as GN beam weapons and as a result, has been destroyed by these attacks on a few occasions.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 25 "Setsuna" * GN Sword: A solid GN blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, which serves as the Exia's primary weapon, and the largest blade amongst the Seven Swords. It works by applying GN Particles over the solid sword which greatly increases the sharpness and cutting power though the sword can still be used when there are no particles applied to it. Although the blade is considered to have great destructive power, there are situations where it cannot be used due to its size. The GN Sword can also be used in Rifle Mode, whereby the blade returns to its idle folded state exposing the muzzle of a beam rifle. The Rifle Mode was created to avoid the equipping of excessive armaments on Exia, and thus enhance the ease of movement which the unit's systems depend heavily on. * GN Vulcans: Small guns installed in both arms of Gundam Exia. Purely secondary weapons, these low powered weapons are equipped with the main purpose of diversion. While the GN Sword's Rifle Mode has high power, it requires a transformation action and can't respond instantly, thus the GN Vulcans were installed to counter this weakness. Though the power of their beams is weak, their high firing rate means that they can be a threat to conventional weapons that lack E-Carbon armor. This is also very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles. * Proto GN Sword: As its name suggests, it is a prototype of Exia's GN Sword and is the first GN particle-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. Even at the time of the construction of this weapon, it has already been planned for a rifle function to be included and the "Proto" part of the name refers to the incompleteness of the weapon as its still in development. It was used by Exia during its basic performance test as the GN Sword had yet to be completed. GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser * GN Beam Machine Gun: A set of beam weapons mounted on 0 Raiser's Binders. Its firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but weaker. It is the same type of weapon as the GN Beam Submachine Gun and the GN Submachine Gun used by Kyrios and Arios respectively. When docked with 00 Gundam, the large amount of GN Particles provided by the Twin Drive System enable the GN Beam Machine Gun to fire a beam with much higher output. * GN Beam Saber: 00 Raiser is shown to carry two GN Beam Sabers, stored on recharge racks in the rear waist. Unlike the beam sabers used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, their blade length can be altered as needed to function as either a beam saber or beam dagger. * GN Micro Missile: A version of the GN Missile but shrunk to fit inside the 0-Raiser's main body, however it can still by used in the 00 Raiser configuration. * GN Shield: 00 Raiser can carry a GN Shield made of E-Carbon. An improved version of the GN Shield carried by Exia, it can be stored as two separate pieces either near the GN Drives or on the wings of the 0 Raiser. * GN Sword II: An improved model of Gundam Exia's main weapon. Unlike Exia's GN Sword, 00 Raiser's weapon is more conventional in shape. Sword Mode sees the weapons used like conventional broadswords, with a tap connecting the weapons to 00 Raiser's GN Condenser Network. It also possesses a Beam Saber Mode, in which the blade is in rifle mode position and emits a beam saber from both barrels to form a larger-than-average beam saber with the ability to cut through large size asteroids with much ease. Alternatively, the two swords can be connected pommel to pommel to form a double blade-staff. When switched to Rifle Mode, the blade pivots from the hilt and rotates on its long axis, revealing a targeting sensor. The Rifle Mode can be used in either rapid fire mode to destroy enemies' mobile suits in a single shot, or be charged to deliver a single, high-powered blast(moon crescent shape) for much larger targets, capable of destroying a Baikal Class battlecruiser with a single such shot.Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 9 "Unerasable Past" It is also capable of performing Spray-and-Pray tactics by shooting beams in a wider and streamer fashion. * GN Sword III: The direct descendant of Exia's GN Sword in appearance. Unlike the GN Sword, or the GN Sword Kai, the GN Sword III does not have a "storage configuration". However, the switch from rifle to sword mode is much faster and smoother than before. Both modes benefit from the increased power of the Twin Drive, and the blade's green edge is derived from the same material that makes up GN Condensers. First tested on the GN Katars of the 00 Seven Sword, this material enhances the power of the sword by converting large amounts of GN Particles into heat intense enough to melt most armors on contact. While having this feature, GN Sword III also has the ability to generate a beam saber, covering the whole blade of the sword. The GN Sword III's Raiser Sword was first seen when used to destroy all 3 Baikal Class battlecruiser at once. The GN Sword III has 2 modes: Rifle Mode (in which the sword is folded and a rifle extends from the front), a single uncharged shot is more than enough to destroy a Baikal Class battlecruiser, and Sword Mode (which has the sword fully extended and with another rifle mounted above the blade). While Raiser Sword requires both GN Sword II units present in order to be used, the GN Sword III can initiate it with just one.HG 1/144 GN-0000+GNR-000 Trans-Am Raiser * GN Vulcan: Same weapon as used by Exia. Mounted between 0-Raiser's main body and the wings, used to shoot down missiles, range is long but power is weak. When used against an solar furnace equipped suit, it's mainly for distracting. After combined with 00, the attack direction is fixed downward. CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version * GN Sword II Kai: Developed based on 00 Gundam's GN Sword II. It is placed on the unit's forward section in flight mode much like the linear rifle on the original Flag. It mounts 2 GN Beam Guns, one on the top and one on the bottom. They draw power from a small GN Condenser that allows for at least eight shots. It can be used on any non-GN mobile suit. * 120mm Linear Cannon: The unit is equipped with Short Linear Cannons (120mm Caliber) on the shoulders. * GN Smokescreen Missiles: The Flag Kai is shown to shoot smoke discharging missiles. The smoke is also mixed with GN Particles for added stealth and jamming abilities. * Plasma Sword: The Flag Kai features plasma sword in the forearm storage compartments that generate plasma in a sword shape. They are different from the plasma swords of Union Flags in the sense that they do not have a vibroblade incorporated. It is speculated that the Plasma Sword's power output has been substantially improved since 2308, as it is able to cut a relatively advanced GN-XIII with ease. GNT-0000 00 QanT * GN Sword V: The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It is fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. The beam output of it's rifle mode is variable. It possesses two modes: Sword Mode and Rifle Mode. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form a buster rifle or a buster sword depending on the formation.High Grade 1/144 00 QanTHobby Japan September 2010 With all six GN Sword Bits attached to the sword in its buster rifle mode, 00 QanT possesses the ability to create a large beam saber similar to the Raiser Sword while in Trans-Am. When not in use, it is then stored on QanT's left waist. Before entering the portal to the ELS' home world, Setsuna willingly threw the weapon aside. * GN Sword Bit: Stored on the GN Shield are six GN Sword Bits,00 Special Edition II booklet of which there are 3 different types: A, B and C.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) A Bits are the longest, B Bits are medium in length and C Bits are the shortest. All the Bits are usable as remote controlled weaponry, or as hand-held swords as they contain hidden handles. They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as attacking individually or forming up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either a buster rifle or a buster sword. In addition to offense, the bits can also create a GN Field when positioned together in a circle and their defensive capabilities are higher than Gadelaza's GN Large Fangs and Zabanya's GN Holster Bits.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 The Bits also aid the Quantum System when the system is activated, and in quantum teleportation by grouping into a circular, portal-like formation, using a thick saturation of GN Particles as a gateway.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer Overall, the Sword Bits are very versatile and their stats are higher than any other remote weapons. * GN Shield: A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its backpack via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage and quick-recharge unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a beam gun with variable output mounted on top of the shield for missile interception purposes. The shield possesses a panel that reveals the GN Drive unit when opened, large amounts of GN Particles can be released from this point. Because GN Particle emissions are known to have defensive properties, it is theoretically possible for the shield to use these emissions as defensive measure similar to 00 Gundam, although it is never seen as itself is already a very robust solid shield, capable of blocking shots from ELS Baikal and Volga-Class battle cruisers, if not more powerful shots during the ELS conflict. The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other. It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer When the Sword Bits are deployed, they are expanded toward both sides of the GN Shield, and simultaneously fly towards the locked-on target.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) ** 1 x GN Beam Gun ** 2 x GN Sword Bit A ** 2 x GN Sword Bit B ** 2 x GN Sword Bit C Intelligence: Skilled in many ways of war and fighting due to his time as a child soldier and the single best pilot in the series, know some MS technical skills to maintain and repair his Gundam, is the only one who can be trusted with the operation of the 00 Gundam and later the 00 QanT and outmaneuvers all but the most skilled foes under normal circumstances. Weaknesses: Is wholeheartedly against war, does not have mastery of his telepathy (can't use it to brainwash or mind wipe others for example), Trans-Am greatly increases GN particle consumption and thus causes drastically reduced performance once it ends until the GN Particle supply is restored. Units can be rendered inoperable if their GN Drive(s) is/are destroyed. Continual use of Quantum Teleportation will drain GN Particle Reserves at a significantly higher rate. | Unknown as ELS Notable Attacks/Techniques: * GN Field: The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit(s); however, the field itself is not restricted to spherical forms. The field itself can wrap around any shape or size, so long as the necessary amount of particles can form around the surface it was generated/formed over. When the GN particles concentrate enough, the particles become dense enough to resist intense temperatures, physically repel and/or stop ballistic weapons and particle beams. * Optical Camouflage: The Optical Camouflage uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The camouflage isn't a true invisibility cloak, rather, an advanced grid projection system to blend in its surroundings like a chameleon. * Trans-Am: Raises the output of the GN Drives to their limit, tripling combat performance in all regards for a short period. However, once this period of increased performance ends the GN Particle reserves will be completely drained, resulting in greatly reduced performance until the reserves recharge. * Trans-AM Burst: New feature of the 00-Raiser, only achievable by a True Innovator. Spreads out a burst of extremely purified GN particles in the entire battlefield. It allows Setsuna to telepathically communicate with people who aren't sensitive to Quantum Brainwaves. * Quantum Teleportation: While Trans-Am is engaged the 00 Raiser can undergo Quantum Teleportation, allowing it to dissolve into GN Particles when struck before coalescing a certain distance later, fully ready to fire. This gives a distinct edge in combat that allows Setsuna to quickly reposition himself as well as easily evade enemy fire. However, each use of Quantum Teleportation further strains the GN Particle production of the GN Drives, forcing him to use it sparingly. * Raiser Sword: Combining the forward GN binders from 0 Raiser and GN Swords to create Raiser Sword (massive beam saber) that can extend at great distances to cut down large objects like battle cruisers and satellite weapons. * Quantum Sword: Like the Raiser System but derived from the Quantum System, with much greater output and allowing GN Particles to be transferred to the weapons more smoothly and effectively than the 00 Raiser's condensers, creating a much larger beam saber similar to the Raiser Sword while in Trans-Am. Key: Setsuna | GN-001 Gundam Exia | GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser | GN-0000 00 QanT | ELS 00 QanT Explanations Setsuna is skilled in many ways of war and fighting. Trained by Ali al-Saachez at a young age, Setsuna already knew how to work with a wide range of firearms, close-quarter-combat, use of explosives, infiltration, and other areas of guerrilla warfare by the age of 10. As CB's Gundam Meister, he uses his former combat training in his KPSA days to reflect Exia's combat style. He's been trained by CB to know some MS technical skills to maintain and repair his Gundam. His 4 year hiatus (AD 2312 - Season 2) with Celestial Being didn't dull his MS piloting skills at all. Due to the power of 00 Gundam's concentrated GN particles with Trans-Am Raiser, Setsuna's brain has been gradually enhanced to utilize quantum brainwaves. He's able to sense quantum brainwaves (QBWs) near him and track users of QBWs. Eventually, he naturally evolves into humanity's first true/genuine Innovator. Setsuna's Innovator capabilities aren't completely defined as he's the first naturally evolved Innovator. It has yet to be revealed if he can communicate with Veda or Celestial Being technology like the Innovades can. He can anticipate movements and actions of his opponents and sense impending danger from far distances. As an Innovator, he has heightened reflexes, a longer lifespan than normal humans, and can communicate his thoughts via quantum brainwaves. After Setsuna joined the ELS, his body is not entirely human. The ELS reformed his body based on their bio-technology, forever retaining his youthful appearance with a metallic shine. It can be inferred that Setsuna became a hybrid of an Innovator and an ELS. Gallery File:KPSA.png|Soran Ebrahim File:C01.png|Setsuna F. Seiei File:Elssetsuna.png|ELS Setsuna File:Screenshot 20180826-084324 GUNDAM WARS.jpg|ELS QanT blade arms File:Super Robot Wars Z2 Hakai Hen - Gundam Exia All Attacks (English Subs) File:Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei Hen - Gundam 00 Raiser All Attacks (English Subs) File:Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen - Gundam 00 Qan(T) All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Haruna (Arpeggio of Blue Steel) Haruna's profile (00 Raiser were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Sunrise Category:Mecha Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Anime Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soldiers Category:Bikers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Shield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Technopaths Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Married Characters Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier